staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Wiedźmy odc. 12/13 - Jak struś z psem - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Wiedźmy - odc. 13/13 - Dzieje drugiego pocisku - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 11:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1404; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1792 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg (studio); STEREO 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg - w przerwie ok. 14:40 Wiadomości; STEREO 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4617 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4832); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4618 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4833); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Orlen Team przed Rajdem Dakar - 2010; felieton; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1793 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1405; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1925; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kajtuś - Kajtuś śpiewa kolędy, odc. 18 (Caillou goes caroling); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - System (The Net) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Irwin Winkler; wyk.:Sandra Bullock, Jeremy Northam, Dennis Miller; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Miecz prawdy - odc. 16, Więzy krwi (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 16); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Mój sąsiad terrorysta (Terrorist Next Door, The); thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Jerry Ciccoritti; wyk.:Kathleen Robertson, Michael Ironside, Chenier Hundal, Chris Martin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Tam, gdzie szybują orły, cz. 2 (Uomo che sognava con le aquile, L'); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2006); reż.:Vittorio Sindoni; wyk.:Terence Hill, MIchelle Bonev; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Twoja pamięć, moja miłość. (You remember? My love); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Spotkanie na plaży; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 9/26 Pustynne miraże (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. What a mirage); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 183 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 35; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cogito - Chłopi - odc. 7/13 Bór; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Cogito - Chłopi - odc. 8/13 Gospodynie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Cogito - Skarby przeszłości - W zgodzie z naturą - odc. 4 (odc. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (98); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 167 Wygrani i przegrani (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. Winners and losers); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (11); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (88) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 7/12 Gorzkie pigułki (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Bittere Pillen); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 I Ty możesz zostać Św. Mikołajem (2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 389 Zaręczyny - (również w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Fuks - txt - str.777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Czas na miłość - Gdzie serce twoje (Where the Heart Is); dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Matt Williams; wyk.:Natalie Portman, Ashley Judd, James Frain; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Ostatnie wyzwanie (Ahead of the class); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Adrian Shelgold; wyk.:Julie Walters, Inday Ba, Reece Dinsdale; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:52 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 88; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:39 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:03 Chavez kontra korporacja naftowa (Red Oil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Forum - wydanie 88; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:33 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:06 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 03:16 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 03:40 Forum - wydanie 88; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:22 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:33 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:55 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:13 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV Market 07:15 Wielka wygrana 08:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (53) - serial, USA 1998-1999 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (99): Titanic - serial, Polska 2001 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (196): Redaktor naczelny - serial, Polska 2005 10:00 Daleko od noszy (122, 123): Piekielnie zdolny chłopczyk, Siostra Karinki - serial, Polska 2007 11:00 Malanowki i partnerzy (10): Zakłamany syn - serial, Polska 2009 11:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (24) - serial 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (277): Malowanie - serial, Polska 2007 13:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (54) - serial, USA 1998-1999 14:00 Pierwsza miłośc (1012) - serial 14:45 Boston Public (14) - serial, USA 2000 15:50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (11): Lewy chirurg - serial 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (101, 102): Bara bara, Czarny lulek - serial, Polska 2001 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1013) - serial 18:50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (25) - serial, Polska 2009 20:00 Ace Ventura: Zew natury - komedia, USA 1995 22:10 Boks - Gala w Łodzi 00:40 Piekielna gra 3 - dramat kryminalny, Hongkong/Chiny 2003 03:20 Tajemnice losu 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Brzydula (232) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1205) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2009 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.30 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 14.50 Detektyw Monk (3) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006-2007 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17.55 Brzydula (233) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy 2002 23.10 Odwet - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2003 01.20 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.40 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 04.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 9; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 26/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kultura nie zna granic - Wielkie wrażenie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1399; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:35 Wojownik z urodzenia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (26); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Opole 2006 na bis - W.Michnikowski; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Reintrodukcja łososi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (59); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Kultura nie zna granic - Wielkie wrażenie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1399; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 100 - Zaczarowany dzwoneczek (The Tell Tale Bell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (88) cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 384 Izba przyjęć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Uwaga - Premiera! - Chaos; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Maria Strzelecka, Marcin Brzozowski, Sławoj Jędrzejewski, Helena Sztyber, Anna Gryszkówna, Borys Szyc, Magdalena Cielecka, Paweł Wiczak, Mariusz Bonaszewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:25 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1399; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 100 - Zaczarowany dzwoneczek (The Tell Tale Bell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 384 Izba przyjęć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Uwaga - Premiera! - Chaos; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Maria Strzelecka, Marcin Brzozowski, Sławoj Jędrzejewski, Helena Sztyber, Anna Gryszkówna, Borys Szyc, Magdalena Cielecka, Paweł Wiczak, Mariusz Bonaszewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Kultura nie zna granic - Wielkie wrażenie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Rozmowy istotne - Tadeusz Isakowicz - Zaleski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Stanisław Soyka "Jak dzieci"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 5/10 - Rondel kuchmistrza Sokołka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 M - Morderca (M - eine Stadt sucht einen Morder); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1931); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Peter Lorre, Otto Wernicke, Gustaf Gründgens, Ellen Widmann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Monika Mych śpiewa arię z opery "Ernani" G. Verdiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wyspiański Underground; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Zapomniani pisarze. W ciszy biblioteki. Wacław Berent; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:45 Rozmowy istotne - Tadeusz Isakowicz - Zaleski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wspaniałość Ambersonów (The Magnificent Ambersons); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1942); reż.:Orson Welles; wyk.:Joseph Cotten, Dolores Costello, Anne Baxter, Tim Holt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Ludwig van Beethoven - V Symfonia c - moll (Symphony no 5 in C minor, L. van Beethoven); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1960); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kochankowie Roku Tygrysa (.); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Chiny (2005); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sum Ji Feng, Zmao Feng Xia, Norbert Nowakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Lakszmi i Ja (Lakshmi and Me); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Indie, Dania, Finlandia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Wolfgang A. Mozart - Symfonia "Paryska" KV 297; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Serenite; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Alina Skiba-Zduń; wyk.:Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Maria Pakulnis, Mieczysław Voit, Henryk Bista, Andrzej Mastalerz, Agnieszka Wagner, Grzegorz Heromiński, Krzysztof Tyniec, Kasia Stehlik, Maciek Koźmiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kino rosyjskie - Wojna i pokój - Rok 1812; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.ZSRR (1967); reż.:Siergiej Bondarczuk; wyk.:Lyudmila Savelyeva, Siergiej Bondarchuk, Vyacheslav Tikhonov, Viktor Stanitsyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kino rosyjskie - Wojna i pokój - Pierre Bezuchow; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.ZSRR (1967); reż.:Siergiej Bondarczuk; wyk.:Lyudmila Savelyeva, Siergiej Bondarchuk, Vyacheslav Tikhonov, Viktor Stanitsyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Młody Muzyk Roku 2009 - Finaliści (4); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Temida - odc. 3 - Sprawa Hrabiego Rottera; serial kryminalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kino nocne - Romper Stomper (Romper Stomper); dramat kraj prod.Australia (1992); reż.:Geoffrey Wright; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Jacqueline McKenzie, Alex Scott, Leigh Russell, Daniel Pollock; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 13 pierwszych dni - 18 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 W powstańczej rogatywce i niemieckim mundurze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Korespondent - Liban cz.2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Obywatel poeta - Zbigniew Herbert; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Zaproszenie - Ze Skrzycznego leć na Bielsko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Blok edukacyjny - Szczecińskie Powstanie - grudzień '70; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Blok edukacyjny - Wyrwane z pamięci - Grudzień 70; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Blok edukacyjny - Memento grudniowe; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Blok edukacyjny - Lot kuli; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Wieczorny Uniwersytet Telewizji Łatwej, Lekkiej i Przyjemnej - Wykład 11 - Rozrywka w telewizji - kabaret; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 S jak szpieg - Trzy etaty dyplomaty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 S jak szpieg - Mój przyjaciel szpieg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Pojedynek - Kazimierz Koźniewski; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Koźniewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Pojedynek - Kazimierz Koźniewski; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Goering; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Piraci - odc. 11 (Pirates); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 1/9 - Porwanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zaproszenie - Płynie Łyna do Olsztyna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Syndykat zabójców; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Wynalazek, który stworzył współczesność (The Machine that Made Us); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Tata Kazika; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Czas honoru - odc. 4 Przysięga; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Notacje - Wojciech Zabłocki. Nigdy nie odszedłem od szermierki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Notacje - Wojciech Zabłocki. Twórcze pasje W. Zabłockiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:35 Liga Angielska - Tottenham - Wolverhampton Wanderers 15/2010; STEREO 10:15 Liga Angielska 15/2010; STEREO 11:20 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: 1/2 F Francja - Hiszpania; STEREO 13:00 Z archiwum TVP - Historia hokeja; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: 1/2 F Norwegia - Rosja; STEREO 16:00 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (15 km kobiet); STEREO 18:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (20 km mężczyzn); STEREO 19:40 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: 1/2 F Francja - Hiszpania; STEREO 21:05 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: 1/2 F Norwegia - Rosja; STEREO 22:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Złote transmisje - Siatkówka: Polska - Japonia - IO Montreal'76; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Norwegia; STEREO 09:20 Kabarety - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru (lornetki); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dzika Polska - Dialog z puszczykiem; serial dokumentalny; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (85) Rozum; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Duże zwierzę; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Anna Dymna, Dominika Bednarczyk, Błażej Wójcik, Andrzej Franczyk, Feliks Szajnert, Zbigniew Kaleta, Andrzej Kozak, Radosław Krzyżowski, Stanisław Banaś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Co się stało z polskim Billem Gatesem?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 dz. I (cz. 2); STEREO 14:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nowa Postać Świata-film o profesorze Lechu Leciejewiczu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Kabarety - Kabaret pod Egidą (Pan Tadeusz); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tancerze - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kabarety - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru (nurkowanie); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Hiszpania - Serbia (finał); STEREO 17:30 Kabarety - Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Dzika Polska - Miodowe lato; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Przystań - odc. 13/13 - Egzamin; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Skąd się wzięli badylarze?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (87) Bieda; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kabarety - Kabaret Smile; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 389 Zaręczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Cześć Tereska; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Aleksandra Gietner, Karolina Sobczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Violetta Arlak, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Elżbieta Kijowska, Sławomir Orzechowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do VIPO 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Gwarek 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.30 Informator miejski Gliwice 16.40 Made by Silesia 17.10 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Propozycje do VIPO 18.25 Inga Linstrom: Ślub w Hardingsholm 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Zima z TVS 20.55 Gwarek 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Dobry wieczór 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Zima z TVS 01.10 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Made by Silesia 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Gwarek 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Liga Hitów 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Gwarek 05.55 Informator miejski Gliwice 06.00 Zima z TVS 06.45 Telezakupy